Ivystripe's Shadow
by Cougarheart
Summary: Ivystripe is the Medicine cat of Lightningclan before skyheart and after stormeye. Here is the story of his life.
1. Allegiances

**Allegations**

**Lightningclan**

**Leader** -

**Cedarstar** \- Flame Colored Tom with Ice Blue Eyes.

**Deputy** -

Tigerspirit - A Huge Bright Ginger tom with blazing Red and yellow eyes with broad Shoulders and chest Huge white paws and white ears tail tip and A Darker ginger stripes around his paws tail and muzzle.

**Medicin****e Cat** -

**Tawnywhisker** \- A Yellow Brown Black Spotted She-Cat with Yellow Eyes. (Apprentice Stormpaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice** -

**Stormpaw** \- A Gray Tabby with tuft ears and white underbelly. With Pale Green eyes.

**Senior Warriors** -

**Silverhawk** \- A Board Shoulder, Broad Chest, Broad Head and Muzzle Silver and Gray tabby tom with Ice Blue eyes with a torn ear. (Apprentice Jaypaw)

**Patchfur** \- Smokey Gray tom with Hazel eyes and Patchy ragged fur.

**Stormsnout** \- Russian Blue broad shoulder Tom with Blue eyes.

**Loudpaws** \- A Small Gray tabby tom with big paws. (Apprentice Darkpaw)

**Stripedbelly** \- A White Tom with a broad muzzle and stripes on only on belly. (Apprentice Snowypaw)

**Iceeyes** \- A White Tom with Broad Shoulders and Ice Blue eyes.

**Warriors** -

**Twistedclaw** \- A Dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulder a scar going across his Green eyes.

**Cinderstripe** \- A Gray tom with a Darker Stripe in his fur and Emerald Green Eyes. (Apprentice Wildpaw.)

**Snakeheart** \- A Tabby She-cat who has an adder bite scar on her chest and amber eyes. (Apprentice Graypaw)

**Wolfheart**\- A Gray long haired tom with a broad head.

**Sighttrail**\- A Gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes.

**Snowspirit** \- A Pure White Soft furred She-Cat with Forest Green Eyes.

**Apprentices**-

**Snowypaw**\- A Pure White Soft furred She-Cat with Ice Blue Eyes

**Graypaw** \- A Gray She-cat with broad shoulders and forest green eyes.

**Jaypaw** \- A Russian Blue broad muzzled tom with Aqua green eyes.

Wildpaw - A Light Silver She-cat with Ice Blue eyes

**Darkpaw** \- A Tall dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Queens**-

**Snowtrail** \- A Gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip and bright amber eyes. (Mother to Cinderstripe's kits Lightningkit Thunderkit)

**Foresteyes** \- A Brown Tabby She-cat with Forest green eyes and broad shoulders. (Mother to Stripedbelly's Kits Whitekit Darkkit and Blackkit)

**Perchwing** \- A Pale brown tabby she-cat with Amber eyes. (Mother to Stormsnout's kits Hopkit and Mosskit)

**Sleekfur** \- A Broad shoulder yellow she-cat with Amber eyes and soft fur (Expecting Iceyes kits)

**Daisypetal** \- A White tabby with beautiful Shining Pink eyes. (Mother to Wolfheart's kits, Ravenkit, Swiftkit, Brownkit Pinkkit and Grasskit.)

**Frostfoot** \- A Light gray tabby she-cat with Green eyes. (Mother to Twistedclaw's kits Smokekit and Ivykit)

**Kits**-

**Ivykit** \- A small Board Shoulder, Broad Chest, Broad Head and Muzzle Silver and Gray soft furred sleek small spotted tabby tom with Long curved claws and one Ice Blue eye and one forest green eye.

**Smokekit** \- A Huge Board Shoulder, Broad Chest, Broad Head and Muzzle Silver and Gray tabby she-cat with Long curved claws Emerald Green eyes

**Thunderkit** \- A Huge Bright Ginger tom with blazing Red and yellow eyes with broad Shoulders and chest Huge white paws and white ears tail tip and A Darker ginger stripes around his paws tail and muzzle. He also has a white stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt going down his flank.

**Lightningkit** \- A Huge Bright Blue she-kit with blazing yellow eyes with broad shoulders and chest Huge white paws and dark blue ears a white tail tip and paws and yellow stripes around her paws and muzzle. SHe also has a yellow stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt going down her chest and stomach.

**Whitekit** \- A White Tom-kit with Green eyes.

**Blackkit** \- A Black Tom-Kit with Blue eyes.

**Darkkit** \- A black and white Tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes.

**Mosskit** \- A Huge Broad shoulder she-kit with gray spots and black stripes only on her spots and red and yellow eyes.

**Hopkit** \- A Dark brown ragged tabby she-kit with Green eyes.

**Swiftkit** \- A White and Black She-kit with blazing amber eyes.

**Ravenkit** \- A Black she-kit with broad shoulders and muzzle with purple eyes.

**Grasskit**.- A White and brown Tortoiseshell tom-kit with green eyes.

**Brownkit** \- A Huge Brown tabby tom-kit with broad shoulders and a broad head.

**Pinkkit** \- A Light brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly blue eyes and fluffy tail.

Elders-

**Paleleg** \- A Black Tom with one cream colored leg and Amber eyes.

**Roottail** \- A Ginger tom with a black stumpy tail and green eyes.

**Rosepelt** \- A Gray and Dark Ginger Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Founding** Leader-

**Lightning (Lightningstar)** \- A White and Yellow tom with a scar on his broad shoulders and yellow eyes.

**Cloudclan**

**Leader** -

**Reedstar** \- A Black Broad Shoulder Tom with Blue eyes and White Toes.

**Deputy** -

**Tornfur** \- A Brown and White with black tabby stripes and orange eyes.

(Apprentice Berrypaw)

**Medici****ne Cat** -

**Goldenwhisker** \- A Golden she-cat with orange eyes. (Apprentice Lizardpaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**Lizardpaw** \- A Black she-cat with a white striped tail and Blue eyes.

**Senior Warriors** -

**Smallstep** \- A Gary and white broad shoulder tom with small paws and yellow eyes.

**Briarleaf** \- A Brown She-cat with red eyes.

**Bigfoot** \- A Huge muscular tom with huge black paws and a Tall broad brown battle scarred pelt.

**Sharpfang** \- A Long legged Pure white tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors** -

**Floodlight** \- A Broad Shoulder and Chest Russian Blue She-cat with Aqua Green eyes. (Apprentice Nightpaw)

**Flintspots** \- A White and Calico Tortoiseshell tom with Blue eyes.

**Gingerfur** \- A Ginger She-cat with Green eyes.

**Hazelnose** \- A Ginger and white Tortoiseshell she-cat with Hazel eyes.

**Lilytrail** \- A Dark Ginger She-cat with Yellow eyes. (Apprentice Snowpaw)

**Flowerfoot** \- A Tall Black she-cat with Green eyes.

**Apprentices**-

**Snowpaw** \- A Black Tom with White spots and Blue eyes.

**Berrypaw** \- A Very Peach Colored tom with Orange Eyes.

**Nightpaw** \- A Gray She-cat with dark gray stripes and Amber eyes.

**Queens**-

**Mistpelt** \- A Russian Blue and White spotted She-cat with Yellow eyes. (mother to Tornfur's kits Mudkit LeopardKit)

**Elders**-

**Darkclaw** \- A Dark gray Broad Shoulder tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes.

**Kits**-

**Leopardkit** \- Spotted She-kit with yellow eyes

**Mudkit** \- Brown colored tom-kit and orange eyes

**Founding Leader**-

**Spotted Cloud (Cloudstar)** \- A Gray Tom with White spots and Blue eyes.

**Floodclan**

**Leader** -

**Ripplestar** \- A Ginger tortoiseshell tom with Green eyes and broad head.

**Deputy** -

**Tigerstripe** \- A Huge Ginger and white black tabby tom with blazing amber eyes and broad shoulders.

**Medicine Cat**

**Frostberry** \- A Small gray and white she-cat with Blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice** -

N'A

**Senior Warriors** -

**Adderclaw** \- A Huge dark brown tabby tom with Amber eyes and broad shoulders.

**Alderstorm** \- A Dark Ginger tabby she-cat with Green eye.

**Mistcloud** \- A Gray soft furred She-cat with Blue eyes.

**Stormleap** \- A White Tom with Black legs ears and tail. He has Blue eyes.

**Grasstail** \- A Small Gray soft fur she-cat with a Huge Fluffy tail and Green eyes.

**Warriors** -

**Riverheart** \- A Broad Shoulder Soft furred Russian Blue She-cat with Ice Blue eyes. (Apprentice Thistlepaw)

**Lightpounce** \- A Gray Tabby She-cat with Amber eyes.

**Pouncetail** \- A Dark Gray Tom with Black Paws and Ears. He also Green eyes.

**Oakwhisker** \- A Dark Brown Tabby tom with a Black Underbelly and Blue eyes.

**Whiskerface** \- A Black Tom with a White face Broad Shoulders. and Green eyes

**Losteye** \- A Ginger Spotted tom with Ice Blue Eyes which one of them is missing.

**Apprentices**-

**Thistlepaw**\- A Ragged Dark Gray Tortoiseshell She-cat with Orange eyes and Broad shoulders.

**Queens**-

**Ashtail** \- A Gray Spotted She-cat with Blue eyes.

**Smalltail** \- A Broad Shoulder small brown she-cat with a Small tail.

**Sagetail** \- A Pure White She-cat with beaming Yellow eyes.

**Kits**-

**Onekit** \- A Light Brown Tabby tom with Smooth Green eyes.

**Moorkit** \- A Ragged Dark Brown Tabby she-cat with Dark Amber eyes.

**Elders**-

**Rowanstike** \- A Brown and White Tom broad shoulders and Orange eyes.

**Runningstripe**\- A Gray tabby tom with a long stripe going from his muzzle to his tail tip and Orange eyes.

**Founding Leader**-

**Flood Storm (Floodstar)** A Broad Muzzled Russian Blue tom cat with Ice Blue eyes.

**Moorclan**

**Leader** -

**Coalstar** \- A Broad Shoulder Dark Gray She-cat with Black Spots with Green eyes.

**Deputy** -

**Cloverspots** \- A Light Gray She Cat with Spots in the Form of Clovers and Green eyes. (Apprentice Mintpaw)

**Medicine Cat** -

**Embersong** \- A Gray She-cat with Black Tabby Stripes and Blue eyes. (Apprentice Whisperpaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice** -

**Whisperpaw** \- A White She-cat with barely noticeable light gray almost white tabby stripes

**Senior Warriors **-

**Softpool** \- A Pure White She-cat with soft pure Blue eyes.

**Shadowstripe** \- A Calico Tortoiseshell with a Black Stripe going from her muzzle to her tail tip she has green.

**Windtuft** \- A Wiry White tabby tom with broad Shoulders and Green eyes.

**Runningmask** \- A Wiry Black tabby tom with broad Shoulders and Green eyes.

**Dogclaw** \- A Brown Tabby She-cat with Scars all over her body from a Dog attack. (Apprentice Tinypaw)

**Warriors** -

**Mistflight** \- A White and Calico Tortoiseshell she-cat with Blue eyes and broad Chest. (Apprentice Littlepaw)

**Thrushfeather** \- A Small Gray and White tom with Amber eyes. (Apprentice Amberpaw)

**Sparkfire** \- A Bright Ginger Tabby Tom with Bright Blue Eyes.

**Shrewwing** \- A Dark Gray Tom with A Broad Head and muzzle.

**Featherbreeze** \- A Beautiful Silver Tabby She-cat with Huge Blue Loving eyes.

Apprentices-

**Littlepaw** \- A Small Brown Tabby Tom with Amber eyes.

**Tinypaw** \- A Very small Black and White She-cat with Blue eyes.

**Bigpaw**\- a Small Brown and White Tortoiseshell tom with Huge Green eyes.

**Mintpaw** \- A Ginger tortoiseshell tom with broad shoulders and green eyes.

**Amberpaw** \- A Small timid Golden tabby She-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Queens**-

**Fluffypelt** \- A Pure White She-cat with Green eyes. (Mother to Boargekit,Cloudkit, Firekit, Thushfeather kits.)

**Kits**-

**Boargekit** \- A Dark Ginger she-kit With White Speckles and a white underbelly. She has Bright Blue eyes.

**Cloudkit** \- A Pure White tom with Blue eyes.

**Firekit** \- A Bright Ginger Tabby she-cat with Bright Green Eyes.

**Elders**-

**Owlwing** \- A Huge Ginger tom with Blazing Amber eyes Forced into retirement for a scar that didn't heal right.

**Founding Leader**-

**Moor Runner (Moorstar)** \- A Small Pure Black Sleek Soft furred She-cat with Blue eyes.

**Swiftclan**

**Leader** -

**Stonestar** \- A Broad Shoulder Gray tom with Battle scarred ears and Blue eyes.

**Deputy** -

**Longstripe** \- A Tall Broad Shoulder Yellow tom with tabby stripes and Amber eyes.

**Medicine** **Cat** -

**Smallstripes** \- A Small Calico She-cat with Tabby stripes and Green eyes. (Apprentice Flamepaw)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice **-

**Flamepaw** \- A Fire Colored Tom With Dark Ginger stripes that look like Flames and Ice Blue eyes.

**Senior Warriors** -

**Dapplestrike** \- A Yellow She-Cat with White Dapples and white underbelly. She has Green eyes.

**Hawktalon** \- A Huge Light Brown Ragged Tabby Tom with Orange eyes and broad shoulders. (Apprentice Wingedpaw)

**Talonclaw** \- A Huge Dark Brown Ragged Tabby Tom with Orange eyes and Broad Shoulders. (Apprentice Podpaw)

**Warriors** -

**Creekstrike** \- A Black Tom with White Underbelly legs, paws, tail tip, muzzle and spot on his forehead. He has Blue eyes.

**Clawmuzzle** \- A Ragged Dark Gray tom with Claw marks only on his muzzle and orange eyes.

**Badgerstripe** \- A Black She Cat with A White stripes going down her back and yellow eyes.

**Clifffall** \- A Small Black and White Tom with huge amber eyes. (Apprentice Reedpaw)

**Apprentices**-

**Wingedpaw** \- A White She cat with Black Stripes in the form of wings on her sides and Orange eyes.

**Podpaw** \- A White she-cat with broad shoulders and yellow tabby stripes and green eyes.

**Reedpaw** \- A Black she-cat with a White Underbelly paws and muzzle she has Blue eyes.

**Queens**-

**Sorrelspots** \- A Ginger she-cat with white spots and amber eyes.

**Leafdapple** \- A Light Brown she-cat with Dark brown spots in the shape of leaves white ears muzzle underbelly and tail tip. She has Green eyes.

**Kits**-

**Pebblekit** \- A Light Gray Tom with Darker Gray Spots and Yellow eyes.

**Sparrowkit** \- A light Brown she-cat with white paws ears muzzle and tail tip and dark brown tabby stripes. She has Orange eyes.

**Elders**-

**Foxleg** \- A Dark Ginger tom who is missing a leg witch was bitten off by a fox. He has Green eyes.

**Firetail** \- A Gray She-cat who has no fur on her tail which was burnt off in a fire.

**Founding Leader**-

**Swift Foot (Swiftstar)** \- A Small White she-cat with thin soft sleek fur and long black tail two black back paws and black spots all over. She has green eyes.

**Smoke's GROUP**

**Leader**

**Smoke** \- A Broad Shouldered Dark Gray tom with scars all over his pelt and dark green eyes.

**Warriors**

**Tiger** \- A Ginger and White Tabby Tom with broad shoulders and a broad head with yellow eyes.

**Trigger** \- A Dark Brown ragged Battle scarred tom with broad shoulders, broad head and broad chest he has orange eyes.

**Hunter** \- A Light brown Ragged tom with orange eyes and scars all over his body.

**Claw** \- A Thin Wiry Battle scarred small gray tom with a long no furred tail.

**Slash** \- A Brown Ragged Tom with battle scars throughout his body and white slash marks all over his body.

**Hunters**

**Copper** \- A Brown Ragged Tabby tom with Amber eyes.

**Silver** \- A Silver Tabby she-cat with black stripes and Silver eyes.

**Stone** \- A Light Gray Tabby She-cat with Green eyes.

**Leaf** \- A Light brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes.

**Reed** \- A Small Black She-cat with a broad head and covered in battle scars.

**Water** \- A Broad shouldered Russian Blue Tom with a long fluffy tail and Ice Blue eyes.

**Lake** \- A White Tortoiseshell she-kit with Blue eyes. (2 moons)

**Flight** \- A Calico tortoiseshell tom-kit with Blue eyes. (2 moons)

**Ace** \- A Beautiful White she-kit with black spots all over her body with purple eyes. (3 sunrises old)

**Weather's Camp**.

**Leader** -

**Weather** \- A Pure white she-cat with Ice Blue eyes and soft sleek fur.

**Healer** -

**Cloudy** \- A Dark gray tabby with blind unseeing gray and white eyes.

**Campmates** -

**Rain** \- A Gray tom with white spots green eyes and broad shoulders.

**Rainy** \- A Ginger tom with Blue eyes and ragged fur.

**Rainstorm** \- A Black she-cat with Green eyes and a long sleek tail.

**Snow** \- A Pure white tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders.

**Snowy** \- A Pure white she-cat with Ice blue eyes.

**Snowstorm** \- A Pure white tom with green eyes and a broad head.

**Snowfall** \- A light gray she-cat with white dapples and blue eyes.

**Ice** \- A Calico Tortoiseshell tom with broad shoulders and a scar on his flank.

**Icy** \- A Black she-cat with a white spot in the form of a heart on her chest and green eyes.

**Icefall** \- A Dark brown tom with green eyes and broad shoulders.

**Icicle** \- A white tom with blue eyes a long legs.

**Downpour** \- A Light brown tabby she-cat with a broad head and shoulders and amber eyes.

**Hail** \- A Ginger tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and white paws.

**Sleet** \- Fluffy Russian Blue she-cat with green eyes and a long tail.

**Cloud** \- A White tom with Blue eyes and long knotted fur.

**Sun** \- A White tom with yellow spots tail and broad shoulder with yellow eyes.

**Sunny** \- A Yellow she-cat with white underbelly paws and muzzle and green eyes.

**Sol** \- A Orange and white tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and tufted ears.

**Eclipse** \- A Orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears.

**Moon** \- a Gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and broad shoulders.

**Night** \- A Pure black tom with amber eyes and shredded ears.

**Dusk** \- A Dark brown broad headed tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders.

**Dawn** \- A Light brown broad headed she-cat with amber eyes and broad shoulders.

**Sunset** \- A Yellow tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes.

**Sunrise** \- A Ginger tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a fluffy tail.

**Nightfall** \- A Dark Gray tabby tom with orange eyes and broad shoulders.

**Night sky** \- A small Battle scarred black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Misty** \- A Blue she-kit with Blue eyes a lighter underbelly muzzle ears paws expect one dark back paw.

**Fog** \- A small Light gray almost white tom with ice blue eyes.

**Fire** \- A Ginger tom with Blue eyes and broad shoulders.

**Flame** \- A Small fluffy white she-cat with a ginger stripe going from her head to her tail tip.

**Smokey** \- A Huge broad shouldered dark gray tom with gray eyes.

**Torch** \- A small Ginger tom with Black tabby stripes and green eyes.

**Queens** -

**Ash** \- A Dark gray she-cat with black tops all over the pelt and green eyes. (Mother to Icefall's kit's Earthquake Volcano tectonic tsunami Meteor and Meteorite foster mother to Misty)

**Kits** -

**Earthquake** \- A Light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes and broad shoulders. (3 moons old)

**Volcano** \- A Dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail.(3 moons old)

**Tectonic** \- A Dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes.(3 moons old)

**Tsunami** \- A White and gray tabby tom with Blue eyes.(3 moons old)

**Meteor** \- A Yellow tabby tom with green eyes and sleek soft short fur.(3 moons old)

**Meteorite** \- A Calico and white tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.(3 moons old)

**Misty** \- A Blue she-kit with Blue eyes a lighter underbelly muzzle ears paws expect one dark back paw. (2 sunrises old)


	2. Prologue

Info -

Well chapter one is coming out on Saturday so be prepared for that. Don't forget to look for it when it comes out. Hey dont feel shy to review feedback is sonthing i need. Anyway lets get into it

**_*Some Blood and Gore warning.*_**

Ivystar smiled as he saw Scarredstar fade away. He was disappointed that the cat he had learned to follow had turned at the way she had. Even though he tried to forgive her.

"Scarredstar is gone forever." Thunderstep said his Ginger pelt still bristling. "Silverhawk, Maggotstar, Snowyclaw, Brokentail, Claw Muzzle and Flowerspot have also faded away causing Shredstar to order a retreat."

Ivystar looked at his paws, he was happy that the cats who have almost destroyed the clans where gone but he didn't look at his paws to grive he looked at them to see a scarlet red liquid formering around his paws. It stained them a dark scarlet red.

It was blood and it oozed from Ivystar's neck dropping into puddles before Ivystar collapsed. Coughing and wheezing as blood poured out of his mouth Ivystar said, "Thunderstep you will make a great leader." He paused. "Choice wisely and my Everlastingclan guide your paws."

"No!" Thunderstep cried as Ivystar's Littermate Smokegaze laid down next to the fallen leader.

"Don't go Ivystar, Please don't go, I need you, Lightningclan needs you." Smokegaze pleaded her eyes tearing up.

"Skyheart can heal your wounds just please stay strong, please."

Skyheart started applying cobwebs to Ivystar's wounds. "Ssss….ssttttt..oooop" Ivystar wheezed as Starry figures began to former around him.

Skyheart stopped and nudged Smokegaze to her paws. "He is losing a life." She meowed.

"He will come back Right." Smokegaze said starting to calm down. "He still has more lives left Right?"

Skyheart shook her head. "He is losing the Ninth life."

Smokegaze fluffed up her fur and yowled at the medicine cat. "HELP HIM BEFORE HE LOSES THE NINTH LIFE!"

Before Skyheart could reply Thunderstep put his tail of the warrior's shoulder. "Ivystar is in the paws of Everlastingclan now it their choice to choose his fate."

Smokegaze bristled as she unsheathed her claws. She was about the pounce when Lightningstrike got in front of her.

"Smokegaze there no need for a fight we have already lost so many cats and we don't need to lose anymore." Lightningstrike meowed.

"You don't know how it feels to be losing a littermate." Smokegaze hissed.

"Your right I don't but I don't want to lose my littermate as much as ever cat gathered here."

Skyheart but her tail around Smokegaze as she sat before Ivystar. Thunderstep looked at Ivystar his eyes where glazed but his flank was still raising. Ivystar's mate Lakeheart sat next to Thunderstep as her and Ivystar's kits joined her.

"May you enjoy swift running, have good hunting and find shelter where you sleep." Skyheart said putting her muzzle to Ivystar's head.

"May you find your way to Everlastingclan." Lightningstike meowed gieve choking her meow.

"Good Luck Ivystar." Thunderstep cried out.

"Goodbye my Brother." Smokegaze cried as she nuzzled his fur. "I will see you again in Everlastingclan."

Before Lakeheart could say farewell to her mate nine starry cats where standing before them. Lightningstar the first Leader of Lightningclan was the first to appear and walked to Ivystar. He touched his head will his nose and Ivystar's spirit rose from his body.

"Ivystar I gave you the life of courage." Lightningstar meowed as a Small Pure Black Sleek Soft furred She-cat with Blue eyes walked over to them and sat next to him.

"You used it well when you fought the brokenclan cats."

"Ivystar, do you remember me?" The She-cat asked.

Ivystar nodded. "I am Moorstar the first leader of Moorclan." Moorstar began. "I gave you the life of bravery and you used that life when you were defending your clan from Scarredstar."

A gray spotted tom was next to sit down. "Greeting Cloudstar." Lightningstar meowed.

"Greetings Lightningstar, Moorstar, and Ivystar." Cloudstar meowed. "I am Cloudstar the first leader of Cloudclan. Ivystar I gave you the life of forgiveness and you tried to forgive Scarredstar but you knew deep down you couldn't."

A Russian Blue Broad muzzled blue eyed tom join the four cats and smiled. "Greetings Ivystar." He began. "I think you remember me, I am Floodstar first leader of Floodclan and I gave you the fourth life the life of hope."

"And I'm Swiftstar the first leader of Swiftclan." A Small Black and White She-cat meowed. "I gave you the life for standing up for what you believe in and what is right."

A Light gray tabby she-cat with Green eyes nudged swiftstar aside. "Welcome Ivystar for the sixth love you received mother's love." the she-cat purred.

"Thank you Frostfoot." A Ginger tom meowed. "Hello Ivystar I am Cedarstar and I died the day after you open up your eyes and gave you the life of exploring beyond our borders."

Frostfoot and Cedarstar moved a tad over so a small kit could get by. "Hi Ivystar." The kit squicked.

"Moonkit My Baby!" Lakeheart yowled.

"Hi Lakeheart." Moonkit said. "Ivystar I gave you the ninth life witch was letting things go no matter how hard they may be."

A white she-cat walked to Ivystar. "You don't know me Ivystar but I know you. My name is Snowstar I was leader of Lightningclan before Shredstar and I appoint her as my deputy many moons ago. It was a big mistake she not only killed me but innocent cats. Gingerstripe isn't with Everlastingclan anymore so I am her to help lead you to Everlastingclan. Gingerstripe gave you the life of sacrifice and you used it when you gave up all nine of your lives to save your clan."

"It is time for us to go now Ivystar." All nine starry cats said at the same time sounding like one voice.

He walked over touched noses with his mate nuzzled his sister high pawed Lightningstrike Skyheat and Thunderstep and followed the nine starry cats.

"Welcome to Everlastingclan Ivystar." The Everlasting clan cats yowled.

"No." Ivystar began. " My isn't Ivystar at least not anymore. I am Ivystripe the Apprentice to Tawnywhisker, Stormeye and Scarredstar. I am the Medicine Cat before Skyheart and After Stormeye. I wish to keep my Medicine cat name and be remembered as a Medicine Cat of Lightningclan."

**Author Note - Ahem REEEEEEEEEEEE. Ok Tha****t was an interesting prologue. Well cya soon.**

**Cougar Out**.


End file.
